The National Conference of State Legislatures (NCSL) proposes to study the views of policymakers on the role of government in the prevention and treatment of birth defects and developmental disabilities through three annual conferences. The conferences will examine how policymakers perceive their role with respect to the prevention and treatment of birth defects and developmental disabilities; identify actions that policymakers are taking in specific areas such as newborn screening, birth defects monitoring, research, information and data sharing, education, outreach, and public health services; and analyze the outcome of particular actions such as the passage of legislation or promulgation of regulations in the areas specified above in terms of improved prevention, detection, surveillance, quality of care, and access to care for birth defects and developmental disabilities. The objectives of the conferences are: (1) To identify the range of policy approaches utilized by state and federal policymakers to address the prevention and treatment of birth defects and developmental disabilities; (2) To foster information sharing about new strategies to prevent and treat birth defects and developmental disabilities through public programs; (3) To develop new pathways for the translation of scientific research and technology into public health programs by informing policymakers about research activities; and (4), ultimately, to better the lives of children through improved quality and access to birth defects and developmental disabilities prevention and treatment. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]